Currently, user devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) having interactive input capabilities such as touch screens generally have small-sized screens. Such small-sized screens may limit the interactive input capabilities. For example, a small-sized screen may impede interactions such as smooth scrolling, panning, zooming, etc. Touch interactions may require a user to perform repeated actions to perform a task such as multiple pinches, selects, or scroll motions on a touch screen of the user device. Further, touch inputs may obscure the screen of the user device making it difficult to see the affected content.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for enhancing interactive inputs on user device interfaces.